Problem: Add.
There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${6}$ ${2}$ $.$ ${7}$ $1$ $2$ $.$ ${4}$ Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${6}$ $\overset{1}{{2}}$ $.$ ${7}$ $+$ $1$ ${2}$ $.$ ${4}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $7$ $5$ $.$ $1$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({62} + {12}) + ({0.7} + {0.4})\\\\ &={74} + {1.1}\\\\ &=75.1 \end{aligned}$ $75.1 = 62.7 + 12.4$